


Determination

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Castiel in Panties, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when Dean won't fuck Cas over his desk like usual due to the copious amount of work he has to do, Cas has to come up with more creative ways to settle for Dean's cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determination

**Author's Note:**

> So, currently I'm in the midst of a writer's block but I had this stowed away in my stash of fics so I figured that I would post this for you guys to read whilst I sit here staring at my cursor!!!

Castiel smiled softly to himself as he looked over himself in the mirror. All he was wearing was a pair of white cotton panties, the rest of his body open and exposed. He left the bedroom and padded softly and quietly down the stairs, heading to the study where he knew Dean had been working for awhile. Cas did this sometimes, wandered into Dean’s study when he was working so that Dean could fuck Cas over his desk and take a little break from work. But there were some days when Dean refused to, when he claimed to have too much work to do. Today happened to be one of those days.

Cas’ young, slender body slipped through the crack in the door, opening it up a little wider for a little more light to shine in. He stood there for a second, waiting for Dean to look up and give him a once over but he didn’t. “Dean,” Castiel simply stated, his tone sweet and welcoming, hoping to coax Dean’s gaze up to his body. Dean simply shook his head.

“Not today, baby, I have too much work to do,” Dean told Castiel who frowned.

“But, Dean,” Cas began, and Dean just shook his head again.

“Be a patient boy and wait until I’m done, okay?” Dean said. Castiel pouted, crossing his arms. He stood there for a bit, hoping that Dean would look up, but he didn’t. Cas huffed a breath. He was hoping to get fucked but he figured that he’d have to settle for Dean’s cock in a different way. Because Cas knew what to do when days like this happened. He kinda liked it in all honesty, but he much rather preferred it when he got bent over Dean’s desk. Still, he stepped forwards, walking straight up to Dean’s desk. 

Dean didn’t even glance Cas’ way when Cas slipped under the desk, his body still small enough to easily fit in the space where Dean’s legs resided. Castiel got in the most comfortable position he could in such a small space and brought a hand up to Dean’s crotch. Dean didn’t say anything, only spread his legs wider, earning a smirk from Cas, who ground his palm down even harder.

He palmed Dean through the fabric of his slacks and boxers for a bit before he paused, bringing his other hand up to undo the button and zipper to Dean’s slacks. Once he had, he reached into Dean’s boxers, past the open vee of his slacks, pulling out his cock that was almost fully hard at this point.

Cas gave Dean a few encouraging strokes until he was fully hard. He then leaned forwards, kissing up the shaft before licking a long stripe up the underside. He lapped at the head, moaning softly at the familiar taste of Dean, the taste of the precome that was bubbling at the tip. He wrapped his lips around Dean, letting his eyes flutter shut as he wrapped his hand around the base of Dean’s cock, sliding down further and further onto Dean.

Above him, Dean gripped his pen tighter, biting his lip. Cas’ mouth was pure sin, and yeah, he wanted to just relax into it, lean back in his chair and rest his hands behind his head so that he could watch how pretty Castiel looked with Dean’s cock in his mouth, those bright blue eyes wide and pleading, pink blush tinting his cheeks. But Dean knew that he had work that _had_ to be finished by tomorrow so for now all he could do was focus on his work and let Cas go at it.

Cas hummed around Dean’s cock, curling and flattening his tongue, running it all along the shaft of Dean’s dick. He bobbed his head and jacked whatever didn’t fit in his mouth. He would pull back to suckle at the head, tongue at the slit and swirl his tongue around the smooth skin there.

Castiel paused for a moment to reach past his panties and pull out his own cock so that he could wrap a hand around himself, stroking at a quickened pace. He was sloppy though, he wanted to focus more on Dean than on himself.

He kept up what he was doing, pulling out all the tricks he hand that he knew drove Dean crazy. He wished that he could watch Dean’s face, see his reactions. He always liked the way that Dean bit his lip when he was about to come. 

Castiel could feel himself getting close, the hand around his cock working faster. As his hand worked more quickly, his mouth worked harder, trying and doing everything to get Dean to come. Above him, Dean was biting his lip because he was close. He was still filling out paperwork but he was so close to his orgasm that he couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. Castiel moaned right back, continuing to hum around Dean’s cock, the vibrations shot through Dean being nothing but pure bliss.

Dean grit his teeth as he dropped his pen. He couldn’t hold back the loud groan that escaped his lips when he came down Cas’ throat, Cas eagerly and easily swallowing every bit of him. Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair, picking his pen back up again as though nothing had happened.

It only took Cas a few more strokes before he was coming too, all over the floor, not even caring because either him or Dean would clean it up later. He rode out his orgasm with a moan, letting Dean’s cock slowly soften on his tongue.

Cas tucked himself back into his panties, pulling off of Dean’s cock and lapping at it before he tucked Dean back into his boxers and his slacks, then pulling back to sit on his heels, taking a few breaths.

He finally got up, crawling out from underneath Dean’s desk with a sigh of exasperation. He didn’t even look at Dean because he knew that Dean wouldn’t look at him so he just huffed a breath and began walking back towards the door. 

“I came under your desk again,” Cas called out over his shoulder. Dean groaned.

“Cas,” he began. Cas just smirked a little.

“And I expect you to fuck me when you’re done with your work,” Castiel said before turning on his heel, leaving Dean alone in his study. Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. At least he had something to drive him to finish his work now.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought!! Comments always make my day :) My tumblr is [right here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you want to talk to me or send me something, whatever you want!! Thank you guys, as always, for reading, and I hope that all of you guys are doing well <3


End file.
